


The Sabbath of the Full Moon

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tribadism, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Luz is invited to an important witch rite of passage, but is shocked to discover that it involves a lot of sex
Relationships: Amity Blight/Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Emira Blight, Edric Blight/Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Gus Porter, Edric Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Willow Park, Lilith Clawthorne/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda/Gus Porter, Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park/Gus Porter, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Comments: 50
Kudos: 47





	The Sabbath of the Full Moon

The paint was cold. Eda drew circles around Luz’s breasts, and a cross over her stomach, going over her sternum to her sex, covered with sparse pubic hair, all with red paint. Luz looked at her friends at the Sabbath. Lilith, Amity, Willow, Gus, Amity, and her siblings. All naked and covered in paint. Different colors and symbols than Luz. 

Luz was nervous when Eda told her what they would be doing tonight, even more so when Eda told Luz to invite her friends. But this was a huge rite for witches and she wasn’t going to miss this. 

The witches were out in the forest at night. They were standing in a circle around a cauldron. The full moon filled the sky as Eda churned the smoking green liquid in the cauldron. 

“Oh mighty titan, please bless us with magic!” 

“Bless us titan!” 

“Let our offering please you!” 

Luz gulped at that she knew what offering Eda meant. They held hands, in a circle. The chain went Eda, Luz, Amity, Emira, Edric, Willow, Gus, and Lilith. The coven ran around the cauldron , the green smoke swirling around. Luz’s head grew hazy. And her lions started to burn. She needed relief, But they wouldn’t stop spinning, in fact they were going faster and faster. 

When it seemed like it never would stop, it did. Luz fell back into Eda’s arms; the witch's bare bosom. 

“Hey now, easy there kiddo. How are you feeling?” 

“Eda, I’m… I’m excited.” 

Eda only needed to look at her juices running down Luz’s thighs to know what kind of excited she was. “It’s okay kid. Let me help with that.” 

As Eda reached down and touched her sex, Luz noticed what every one else was doing. Willow was on her hands and knees with Gus pumping her from behind and Amity was trapped underneath her naked siblings. Eda’s finger ran over her slit. Luz gasped at the touch. Her mentor’s index and middle fingers found her clit. 

“Oh Eda!” 

“That’s right Luz, don’t fight it. Just let it take you,” Eda said while Luz squirmed in her lap. The girl came, her sex spasming at the climax. It was the girl’s first climax and Luz never thought she would feel anything so intense. She felt like she was gonna rip out of her skin. Once Luz came down from her high, there was relief but it was brief. She wanted more as soon as it was over. 

She didn’t have to wait long. Amity snatched her up right away. Eda meanwhile found solace with her sister. Lilith kissed Eda passionately. They broke the kiss only for Lilith to kiss her sister’s sagging breasts. Her tongue ran over Eda’s nipple. Eda placed her hand on the top of her little sister’s head and pushed her down to her crotch. Her pubic hair was white with streaks of dark grey. In contrast to her Lilith’s own which was her natural orange. Lilith ran her tongue over her sister’s silt. 

Meanwhile, Luz was at the hands of Amity. As opposed to Eda’s skilled hands, Amity’s touches were clumsy. She greedily groped Luz, trying to take in every inch of her body that she could. The two young witches kissed sloppily, tongues wrestling. Luz took control, pushing Amity down on her back. Amity’s bush was a little more grown in than Luz’s. Unlike her top, her bush was reddish brown, same as her roots. Luz lined up her sex with Amity’s and began grinding. Amity gasped at their pussys touching. The girls oragasmed, giving Luz the second orgasm of the night. 

Amity was snatched up by Willow, leaving Luz alone with the twins. Unlike their sister, the carpets match the drapes. 

“Ah, Luz you looked a little flustered,” Emira teased. “Doesn’t she bro?” 

“She sure does,” Edric agreed. “Hey Luz, mind if we relieve ourselves on you?” 

Luz was still a little woozy from her last orgasm and didn't quite understand what they meant. “Ye-yeah, sure.” 

“Well, you heard her sis.” 

Emira squatted above Luz’. A stream of piss came out of her pussy right onto Luz’s face. Edric joined her, aiming his semi hard cock at her breasts. A stream of his urine hit her cleavage. He Waved his dick around, making sure to coat her boobs with his pee. Once they thought that Luz was significantly covered in piss, the twins left to have more family time together. Edric aggressively shoved his cock down his sister’s throat. It wasn’t long until he came, feeding his sister his salty semen. 

It was Willow’s and Gus’ turn with Luz. Gus nestled up between her legs, shoving his stiff cock between Luz’s lower lips. It was Luz’s first time being penetrated by a penis. She adjusted to the feeling of fullness that Gus’ dick gave her. As she did this, Willow’s generously sized ass hovered over her face. No one peed on her this time, instead Willow spread her cheeks revealing her brown anus. 

“Lick,” Willow said in a surprising authoritative tone. Wordlessly Luz obeyed, raising her head enough for her tongue to reach. As her tongue lapped at her friend’s dirtiest part, the tangy taste invaded her tongue. It was almost enough to make Luz not to notice Gus cumming in her pussy. 

Once finished, he fell back. The magic that was keeping Luz going was keeping him going as well. Once Willow moved her ass from Luz’s face, the human saw he was still hard. The first time of that night Luz took control. She pulled Edric out of Eda and toward herself. Willow’s tongue took his place. Lilith was having fun with the Blight sisters, Emira was eating her pussy while Amity was working the asshole. 

Luz got on her knees and took each cock in her hand. She began masturbating the two boys, taking turns sucking on each one. She started with Edric, taking about half his shaft in her mouth. She then took Gus’ member. She ran her tongue along his underneath. After plenty of slurping, Edric and Gus released their tension all over Luz’s face. Gus fired a load right in Luz’s eye while she caught most of Edric’s cum in her mouth. While his cock was still in Luz’s hand and aimed at her face, Edric let out another stream of pee. Shocked, Gus looked from Edric to Luz. She seemed into it, so after a bit of hesitation, he peed on Luz’s face too. 

Once finished with the boys, Luz found herself being pulled toward Lilith. The elder witch brought her lips down on to Luz’s. Luz pushed her tongue into her mouth. As their tongues wrestled, Luz put her fingers into Lilith’s snatch. She responded by doing the same. To Lilith’s surprise, she was brought to orgasm by her sister’s student. Lilith was still working Luz when she noticed Amity had come over and began to eat Luz’s asshole. Eda, meanwhile, had come over and started doing the same thing to Lilith. Willow’s head was trapped between Emira’s legs and Gus and Edric were 69ing each other. 

Once the moon hit the full height in the sky all the witches hit oragsm. Luz’s walls spasmed around Lilith’s fingers. Gus and Edric cum on each other's faces while Willow’s tongue brought Emira to climax. Eda, Amity and Willow used their own fingers. 

The lights and smoke from the cauldron disappeared. The moon went black. Covered with smeared paint and each other's juices, the members of the owl house and their allies disentangled their naked bodies. Collecting their robes everyone made their way home. Willow and Gus headed to town, the Blights went back to their mansion. Eda, Lilith, and Luz made their way back to the Owl House. 

Eda patted Luz on the back. “Let’s go home girls and wash the sex stank off.” Luz didn't respond. She had a lot to process.


End file.
